


The Oldest Kingdom

by jabotus



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Grimm (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabotus/pseuds/jabotus
Summary: A stranger to Portland is picked up as a murderer suspect but there is something different about him.





	The Oldest Kingdom

“Good morning detectives,” Wu chirped as he approached their desks carrying a large duffle bag.

“Morning Wu,” Nick responded pleasantly. Hank eyed the younger man suspiciously, before responding similarly.

Wu beamed as he dropped the heavy bag on Nick’s desk. It clanked.

“What’s this?” Nick nodded at the bag. “Are you taking up golf or trying to sell your old clubs?”

Shaking his head, Wu unzipped the bag revealing a sword. “Already dusted for prints, but we didn’t have a bag large enough to put it into.”

“Samurai convention in town?” Hank asked as he slipped on the gloves Wu handed him before reaching for the handle.

“Came in with a suspect around four a.m. this morning.”  

Hank lifted the sword and couldn’t help himself from swinging it just a little bit. It caught the attention of a handful of cops in the office.

“Careful. It’s not a fake and very sharp,” Wu warned.

“And the suspect is in custody already?” Nick asked watching Hank admire the weapon.

Wu nodded. Hank set the sword back down and Nick leaned in for a closer inspection.

“Why weren’t we called in?” Nick asked, admiring the intricate designs on the blade’s edge. The swords he inherited from his aunt were nothing like this. They were good and sharp, but practical. This sword was a work of art.

“Because the only body wasn’t a body.”

“He’s just loves being cryptic,” Hank spoke over Wu to Nick.

“I’ll bite. What body or whose body?” Nick sat back in his chair, smiling at Wu. The sergeant did love the weird cases.

“Exactly! The lady who called it in claims she witnessed a murder in the park. Only we can’t find a body.”

Wu dropped the report on Hank’s desk. Hank glanced at the name and groaned. Nick swung the paper around to read it.

“Mrs. Virani? Isn’t she the…”

“Yes and yes. She’s called in…what eight times in the last year reporting crimes that we have no proof even happened.”

“She’s just a lonely old widow. Police officers coming by her home may be her only visitors,” Nick defended.

Hank glared at him. “You weren’t the one that had to convince her that her neighbor was not abducted by aliens.”

Nick stifled his laugh by coughing. Wu didn’t bother even when Hank glared at him.

“Still not the best part.” Wu flipped the report over to show the photo of the suspect in custody and then pointed to a date below the photo.

“This says he died two years ago in a fire,” Nick questioned.

“And yes, we ran his prints multiple times and even took a second set of prints,” Wu assured them. “Hannibal King. Dead man walking.”

 

~~

 

“Hannibal King?”

“Who’s asking?” The blond man handcuffed to the desk looked them over as they entered the interrogation room.

“I’m Detective Griffin and this is my partner Detective Burkhardt.”

“Burkhardt? Where have I heard that name before?” The man glanced over at Nick in interest.

“We’ll be asking the questions right now. For starters, what were you doing in the park so early?” The older detective sat across from King while Nick leaned against the back wall.

“Hunting cockroaches.”

“With a sword?” Hank’s voice dripped with skepticism.

“Really big cockroaches.”

“Find any?” Hannibal grinned. Hank and Nick exchanged worried looks.

Nick spoke up, “an eyewitness says they saw you beheading a woman.”

“How trustworthy is the witness?” Hannibal leaned closer. “More importantly, where’s the body?”

“How about you tell us where it is?” asked Hank.

“No body, no crime. Sorry boys.” Hannibal leaned back smug as could be, but then tilted his head as he studied Nick once more. “Oh! I do know you!” Though the way he said it made Nick think he knew all along whom Nick was. 

“Why don’t we stick…” Hank began, but Hannibal interrupted.

“Oh man! What you did with those reapers is legendary! I’m actually a bit jealous I didn’t think of it first.”

Nick stood up straight, holding up a hand. “Wait. Reapers?”

Hank followed with, “are you Wesen?”

“I’m actually more impressed now that I’ve seen you. You’re so tiny.”

Hank smacked the table to get Hannibal’s attention. “Are you going to answer our questions?”

“Not Wesen.”

Nick took a step closer to the table, staring in surprise as he made the connection. “A Grimm. You’re a Grimm!”

“Was a Grimm. I had an upgrade.” Then Hannibal’s eyes went black and his canine teeth elongated.

“Oh Jesus!” Hank jumped up from his seat. Nick turned to his partner in surprise.

“You saw that? You saw him woge?”

“Hell yes I saw that!”  
  
Hannibal relaxed his features and smiled at the two detectives. “Look, from one Grimm to another, how about you cut me some slack and let me go before this becomes a political shit storm.”

“You’re technically dead. How’s that for politics?” Hank responded.

“Let’s just say my Sugar Daddy has more sway than yours.”

Hank and Nick shared mirrored confusion at his statement. Before they could question him, there was a brief knock and the door was opened. Captain Renard, as well dressed as always stepped inside.

“Too late.” Hannibal bowed his head. “Your highness. I would kneel, but…” he tugged at the handcuffs tying him to the desk. Nick glanced from the captain to the suspect. How would he know Captain Renard was royalty?

“Hannibal King?”

“That’s me.” Then he sighed. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

The prince frowned and turned to Nick and Hank. “Let him go. Nick, my office now.” Then he was gone.

“What’s going on?” asked Hank. Nick shrugged.

“Sugar Daddy is here.” Shifting the chain, Hannibal lifted up his cuffed hands to be released as the prince ordered. Hank obliged but with a deep frown. Rubbing his wrists, Hannibal stood and followed the cops into the hall.

Once the entered the bull pen, there was a shriek, “DADDY!” and a small figure running towards them. Hannibal kneeled down to catch the little girl in his arms. She clung to him as he slowly stood back up.

“Hey pumpkin.”

“Papa and I were worried when you didn’t come back this morning.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to scare you or Papa.” The child leaned back to look her dad in the eyes, narrowing her own.

“You shouldn’t be hunting on your own.” Hannibal fought back a grin, the look on her face so similar to the one her Papa used on him.

“There was only one. Besides,” he twisted around to face the detectives, “how else was I to meet the infamous Nick Burkhardt.” The two men were obviously struggling to keep up with what was going on.

“Not getting arrested comes to mind,” A deep voice swept up from behind him. Hannibal was going to get an earful later for sure. Maybe even punished…he shook his head. This was not the time or place for sex fantasies.

“Honey bear! Come meet my new friends!” Hannibal felt the larger man move behind him, his hand slipping around his waist.

“Detectives Hank Griffin and Nick Burkhardt, this is my husband Drake King or is that King Drake...” Hannibal leaned into the vampire’s sturdy frame. He was starting to wind down from the last few hours and was thankful for the other’s presence.

“Daddy,” a small fist shook his shirt collar.

“Hmm. Oh and this little munchkin is our daughter Summer.” A quick sniff of the air and he nodded to a bench where a teenager sat, absorbed in her cell phone. “And that is Zoe.”

Hank and Nick muttered greetings.

“Gentlemen, if you please.” The prince who was moonlighting as a police captain waved them towards his office. “I believe we have some business to discuss.”

Drake tightened his hold briefly then let go of Hannibal before stepping away.

“A daughter?”

“You mean nobody told you male Grimms can get pregnant!”

“Uhh. It’s way too early for this shit. I’m getting some coffee,” Hank practically ran away to the break room.

“Daddy, that’s not what you told me.”

“It isn’t?” Hannibal laughed and winked at Nick before sending Summer to sit with her sister.

“Your…husband…is he?”

“Royalty, yes. He’s the King of the vampires.”

“Vampires?”

“You didn’t think Wesen were the only creatures humans shared this world with did you?”

 

 

 


End file.
